libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psion
The powers of the mind are varied and limitless, and the psion learns how to unlock them. Whether he is a shaper or a telepath, an egoist or a nomad, or even a generalist, the psion learns to manifest psionic powers that alter himself and the world around him. Due to the limited powers that any one psion knows, each psion is unique in his capabilities, as his latent abilities are drawn out and shaped into the psionic powers that define the psion. Each psion also gains unique abilities depending on his choice of disciplines: the egoist excels at altering his own physiology, while the nomad learns to manipulate the very fabric of space and time, and the generalist becomes a master of the overall principles of psionics, while sacrificing some of the unique abilities of the other disciplines. Role: The psion can fulfill a variety of different roles depending upon the power choices he makes. Generalist psions have the greatest versatility of the different psions, while those of a particular discipline excel at the given focus of their chosen specialization. Regardless of their choice, all psions are masters of the powers of the mind and capable of helping their allies against any danger. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d6. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 (average 105 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills: The psion’s class skills are Autohypnosis (Wis), Craft (Int), Knowledge (all) (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). In addition, a psion gains access to additional class skills based on his discipline: * Conduit (Athanatism): Bluff (Cha), Perception (Wis), and Sense Motive (Wis). * Seer (Clairsentience): Diplomacy (Cha) and Perception (Wis). * Shaper (Metacreativity): Bluff (Cha), Disguise (Cha), and Use Magic Device (Cha). * Kineticist (Psychokinesis): Disable Device (Dex) and Intimidate (Cha). * Egoist (Psychometabolism): Acrobatics (Dex) and Heal (Wis). * Nomad (Psychoportation): Climb (Str), Fly (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). * Telepath (Telepathy): Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), and Sense Motive (Wis). * Generalist (None): Use Magic Device (Cha) and any one skill chosen from the above discipline lists. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the psion. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Psions are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff, and shortspear. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor does not, however, interfere with the manifestation of powers. Powers Points/Day A psion’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The Psion. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Discipline Every psion must decide at 1st level which psionic discipline he will specialize in. Choosing a discipline provides a psion with access to the class skills associated with that discipline (see above), as well as the powers restricted to that discipline, and the special abilities associated with that discipline (detailed below). However, choosing a discipline also means that the psion cannot learn powers that are restricted to the other disciplines (generalist psions cannot learn powers on any of the discipline power lists). He can’t even use such powers by employing psionic items. Powers Known A psion begins play knowing three psion powers of your choice. Each time he achieves a new level, he unlocks the knowledge of new powers. Choose the powers known from the psion power list, or from the list of powers of your chosen discipline (if any). You cannot choose powers from disciplines other than your chosen discipline. (Exception: The feat Expanded Knowledge does allow a psion to learn powers from the lists of other disciplines or even other classes.) A psion can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. The number of times a psion can manifest powers in a day is limited only by his daily power points. A psion simply knows his powers; they are ingrained in his mind. He does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though he must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all his spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against psion powers is 10 + the power’s level + the psion’s Intelligence modifier. Maximum Power Level Known A psion begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As he attains higher levels, a psion may gain the ability to master more complex powers. To learn or manifest a power, a psion must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the power’s level. Bonus Feats A psion gains a bonus feat at 1st level, 5th level, 10th level, 15th level, and 20th level. This feat must be a psionic feat, a metapsionic feat, or a psionic item creation feat. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gains every other level. A psion is not limited to psionic feats, metapsionic feats, and psionic item creation feats when choosing these other feats. Talents Each psion gains three 0 level talents of their choice, as well as detect psionics. These talents do not count against the psion’s powers known. Discipline Abilities At 2nd, 8th, 14th, and 20th level, the psion gains special abilities related to his choice of discipline, as detailed below. Psionic Disciplines A discipline is one of seven groupings of powers, each defined by a common theme. The seven disciplines are athanatism, clairsentience, metacreativity, psychokinesis, psychometabolism, psychoportation, and telepathy. If a psion chooses to specialize in a discipline, he gains special benefits, while those who choose to stay generalists gain unique benefits of their own. Psionic Disciplines can be found here. Favored Class Bonuses * Blue: Add 1/3 to the psion’s saving throws versus mind-affecting effects. * Dromite: Add +1 to the dromites energy resistance from its chitin racial ability to a maximum +10, after which the dromite may choose a different energy type to gain the +1 energy resistance. * Duergar: '''Add a +1 bonus to one Craft skill of the psion’s choice. * '''Elan: Add +1/2 bonus on concentration checks when manifesting psion powers. * Elf: Choose one discipline talent gained at 1st level. Add 1/3 to the number of power points that power is treated as being augmented by. This is an exception to the rule that discipline talents cannot be augmented. * Gnome: Choose one discipline talent gained at 1st level. Add 1/3 to the number of power points that power is treated as being augmented by. This is an exception to the rule that discipline talents cannot be augmented. * Half-sahuagin: '''Add +1 on Spellcraft checks. * '''Human: Add +1/2 power known from the psion power list. This power must be at least one level below the highest power level the psion can manifest. * Lasher: '''Add 1/3 powers known from the psion’s power list. This power must be at least one level lower than the highest level the psion can manifest. * '''Noral: '''Add +1/2 to concentration checks when manifesting psion powers. * '''Ophiduan: Add +1/4 on manifester level checks to overcome power resistance. * Rana: '''Add +1/4 on manifester level checks to overcome power resistance. * '''Sthein: '''Add +1/4 on manifester level checks to overcome power resistance. * '''Thrallspawn: '''Add +1/2 power known from the psion power list. This power must be at least one level below the highest power level the psion can manifest. * '''Xeph: Add +1/2 to the xeph’s saving throw against psychoportation powers or effects. Archetypes Arcane Mind Ascendant Psion (Elan) Bombardier Cryptographer Dominator (Blue, Telepath) Dual Disciple Fleshbinder (Ophiduan, Egoist) Hounforge Mindwright Peacekeeper (Noral, Telepath) Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics